


Is it real?

by Jellybeanlike123 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker is soft, Tony Stark has a PhD so his is called Dr., he gets one, i did no really check this before posting so sorry bought that, i don't know how to tag, more characters might appear idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jellybeanlike123
Summary: Harley Keener knows rejection all to well, but a small visit to see Tony Stark and his family may give him a bit of hope.
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Harley's got some trauma

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things first this was typed on a phone so format can be weird. I really didn't check the writing for mistakes so i'm very sorry if there are a lot and finally this is my first fic so if it's the worst thing you read i will not be surprised. If you read it that's up to you.

Harley liked to think that he was pretty good at keeping it together in stressful situations, but this was not a good example. This could easily be the most stressed he've ever been. Because he was seated on a bus headed to New York to see and get this Tony Stark. How come he wasn't on a first class plane then? Well Harley had a crushing fear of heights, and well he wouldn't fit in next to anything even remotely elegant.  
Here however on this bus dressed in his thrifted clothes and leather jacket he blended in perfectly. Now if that wasn't enough reason to stress, there was also the fact of Tony's intern.  
His name was Peter Parker and Tony talked about him constantly. On every call Harley shared with Tony the topic of Peter and his latest adventures would be brought up at least once.  
Now don't get Harley wrong Peter sounded like a really cool guy. It's just Harley knew rejection all to well. First when he was rejected by his father when he went out for a pack of scratchers and never came back.  
Then by his mother when the pain of losing her lover became to much and she spent her days wondering aimlessly around.  
The true heartbreak however was when his sister rejected him, because she realized that no matter how hard he tried Harley could never provide the family her friends had.  
Then Abbie left and was adopted by a new family. The truth is Harley wasn't only going to New York to see Tony he was also going to live there. Not that Tony knew that. Harley hid as many facts about himself and his life from Tony. He wanted Tony to stay and so far it'd worked.  
Then he felt the bus stop. God he had really been in his head that long. One more stop and he'd be in New York. It was nerve racking honestly but that last bit of time slipped through his fingers and soon he was exiting the bus.  
It was around noon when Harley stepped into the tower. He headed to the front desk, welp here goes nothing "Hello I believe I have an appointment scheduled with Dr.Stark." Curse his stupid accent. Fortunately the receptionist chose not to bring it up "Oh, you're Mr.Keener?"  
Harley thought how weird it must be for him this scrawny 18 year old to be standing here saying he had a meeting with Tony Stark. Instead he replied "Yep, that's me!"  
He was then told to go to the elevator and that Friday would bring him to the correct floor. Harley remembered Friday she was Tony's new A.I and just as he was told when he stepped into the elevator he heard a pleasant voice say "Welcome Mr.Keener, I'm taking you to floor 6 where Dr.Stark will meet with you." Harley silently nodded his stress clawing at his throat. Then the elevator doors slid open to show Tony and who could only be Peter, and God help him because Peter was hot.


	2. Old wounds always leave scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley thinks to much and it hurts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this fic comes from the vine with the fake rat in the grocery store. Sorry these chapters are so short i don't really know how to make em that long. Hope you enjoy!!

Over the next few days Harley learned a lot about Peter. He was a complete and total nerd, his favorite hobby was building legos with his friend Ned, and his version of sweet tea was a complete abomination. 

Another fact about Peter Parker he was spider-man. That's what Harley thought at least he didn't really know how to bring it up to Peter. So he thought maybe he should just say it outright over dinner.

"Peter I have a question for you" the other boy acknowledged him while going to take sip out of water "Are you spider-man?" Peter spit out his water and across the table Tony dropped his fork. 

Harley had messed up big time he realized. He knew better than this, to get attached but it had finally reached a breaking point. He had finally pushed away the only people he had left. Looking at Peter's and Tony's shocked faces he did the only thing he could think of he bolted. 

All Harley knew now is that he was running. He was out of the tower by now, and he was headed for his apartment and thankfully Tony had no idea were it was he didn't even know he owned it.

As soon as he got home his phone was blowing up with calls and texts from Tony and Peter. He debated over and over and finally he called Peter back.

The phone rung and soon Peter answered "Harley are you there, please I'm worried" Harley sighed before answering "Yeah Pete it's me." 

He heard Peter let out a shaken breath "I want to talk in person where are you" there was a pause before Harley answered "I'm at my apartment." He heard Peter shuffle around and then "Apartment what apartment" Harley winced "I'm not visiting New York Peter...I-uh live here." 

He thought that if he hadn't pushed him away by now this had to be the final straw. Peter's voice rang in his ears "Okay, okay I'm gonna hang up text me your address" he heard his own weak voice reply "Okay guess I'll see you soon." 

Then he heard the click of the phone signaling that Peter had hung up. Harley lowered his phone and typed out his address the best he could with his shaking hands. He sent the text to Peter.

Harley felt himself break down. How easily he could ruin a whole relationship with one sentence. Because his stupid brain had connected dots it shouldn't have. All Harley Kenner is an idiot who can't keep anyone in his life no matter how hard he tried.

Then he heard a knocking at his window. He slowly got up and opened his window. In through his window clad in a spider-man suit entered Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this all the way through I am so thankful. As always if this fic or chapter was awful i'm sorry for it


	3. things ease up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst but also fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was very hard to write so it's gonna be sucky sorry

Harley was nervously waiting on Peter to come out of the bathroom. He was changing out of his suit and into clothes, Harley's clothes. 

He found it kinda funny how as soon Peter made it through the window he started ranting about how worried he was and how he didn't mean to scare Harley. 

He felt a presence behind him. Then he felt Peter's hands lightly touching his shoulders "Hey Harls you okay?" Harley lifted his hands to hold Peter's as he turned around, and oh wow Peter looked so good in his clothes. Peter looked concerned "Can you tell me what you're thinking you haven't talked much." 

Harley started shaking "I thought you and Tony would leave an I-I can't do it Peter lose more people" he took small gasps "So many people have left me and by choice I couldn't do it again."

Peter let out a small noise and pulled Harley close to his chest moving them to the couch. "Hey no no I was shocked for sure but I god Harley you're so cool and I well I mean these last two weeks have been so fun" He paused running a hand through Harley's hand "Well maybe this is bad timing but would you um like to go out with me?"

Harley started laughing breathlessly "Of course I would Peter it's just I thought I was gonna lose you and now I'm going out with you." Peter giggled "So when could can I take you out?"

Harley paused "Well I do own all the Star Wars movies and if you want you could stay the night" Peter smiles pulling Harley even closer "Well then what are we waiting for let me take you out." Harley smirked "Well now I think I'm taking you out it is my apartment after all"

He pushed off Peter as he went to set the movie up. Peter shook his head. Soon the two started to hear the famous intro into. Soon the two had gotten through all the original movies, and if Peter ended up staying the night for more than movies well that wasn't anyone's business but theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read through I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
